


Needing of Care

by Clownstar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: AU where atem doesn't go to the afterlife and the boys are stuck with their other halves forever, Heartshipping, M/M, also background ships include, and trapshipping, but it's early so atem and fia aren't admitting they care about each other, casteshipping - Freeform, fragileshipping, oh also YBaku is referred to as Akefia/Fia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clownstar/pseuds/Clownstar
Summary: When Yugi gets sick he bails and leaves Atem to deal with it. Which inevitably means that whoever is around Atem has to deal with it. Today's lucky winner is Ryou, tasked with nursing a sick Atem back to health.





	Needing of Care

Ryou frowned. He wasn't sure how to take care of a sick person. He wasn't even sure how to take care of himself when he was sick. He’d go until he passed out and then wake up hours or days later no longer ill, courtesy of Bakura. It seemed Yugi had the same mindset, as Atem was now laid out on his couch, not yet awake. How was he supposed to help? Sitting on the arm of the couch he leaned over to look at his sleeping face. Maybe hed just sleep it off?

But wishful thinking aside Atem was stirring awake. He groaned softly, eyes focusing ahead of him and then looking around the room half lidded. 

Ryou leaned back suddenly, clearing his throat. “I’m making you some tea. The bathroom is… Ah, well… You know.” he realized. No need to tell him where things were. “Don't exert yourself.”

Atem cleared his throat, sounding particularly phlegmy. “Yeah. ‘m not… Gonna move.” he sat up, wobbling on the couch.

While in the kitchen Ryou pondered over the next course of action. Tea seemed like a good idea. Did they have any kind of cold medicine?

_ ‘I used it.’ _

Ryou paused as he let the tea steep, leaning against the counter. ‘We… Haven't been sick recently have we? I don't remember.’

_ ‘Ah… well… No. Not… No not sick exactly.’ _

He sighed. ‘I’ll talk to you about this later. I have to make sure Atem doesn't die or something.’

_ ‘Do you have to?’ _

Ryou chose to ignore his other half, sliding back into the living room with tea tray in hand. “I see sitting up didn't last long.”

Atem stretched, legs dangling over an arm of the couch now with his face buried into the blanket Ryou had draped over Yugi. “Got dizzy.”

Ryou sat next to him, sliding Atem’s head onto his lap and gently stroking the hair close to his temples. “Do you want to sit back up and have some tea?” He was still trying to figure out what else there was to do for a sick person. He couldn't even remember being sick when he was younger. No fond memories of his mom taking care of him. Any time he thought of his parents it just hurt. “Are you hungry?”

“Dunno.” he mumbled, curling into Ryou’s stomach. “Feels hot.”

Ryou hesitated. Yugi had come over in thoroughly weather appropriate clothing, which currently meant a comfortable sweater and jeans. Which meant Ryou was going to have to get him out of it if he was hot. “Do you want to borrow something lighter?”

“Nnn…” Atem pushed further into him, showing no signs of moving from the couch.

_ ‘Stupid needy pharaoh.’ _

Ryou frowned.  _ ‘You know you're the same way when someone's taking care of you.’  _ He absently stroked Atem’s hair, waiting for the tea to cool.

_ ‘Which is never.’ _

_ ‘Jealous?’   _ Ryou easily picked out the sullen tone in Bakura’s voice.

_ ‘No. I don't need anyone else to take care of me like some useless Pharaoh.’ _

_ ‘Sure.’ _ he gently pushed Atem up, a slurred protest issuing from the other as he sat him upright. “Drink some tea. I’ll get you a fresh shirt.” He watched as Atem took the cup and, pleased that he didn't immediately look like he was going to fall over, stood up to leave the room.

Ryou opened his closet, starting to grab a shirt at random.

_ ‘Not that one!’’ _

“And why not?” he grumbled, pulling it out despite Bakura’s protests.

‘ _ Because I'm going to have to burn whatever he puts on and I like that shirt.’ _

_ “ _ Oh, suck it up.” Ryou snapped. He'd had just about enough of Bakura’s complaints when he was trying to do something nice for Atem. It's not like he knew how to take care of himself. “If you really like this shirt so much then you can wash it and move on.”

Bakura grumbled, but made no further response as Ryou walked back out to the living room.

Sitting next to Atem, Ryou leaned against him gently. “Hey, you want help getting into something cooler?”

Atem nodded, eyes falling shut as he leaned into Ryou. “I'm gonna die, Fia.” he whined.

The silence that followed was almost comical as Ryou processed what Atem had said, feeling Bakura’s rising discomfort in the background hum of his mind. 

“Fia.” Atem repeated.

Ryou cleared his throat, “It's alright. You're just overheated. Let's get you comfortable.” He pushed gently back to sitting upright, thumb trailing to the hem of his sweater. It was no big deal he told himself. He’d seen Yugi without a top before. Taken off Yugi’s tops before. Taken off this particular sweater even.

Atem helped weakly, pushing out of the warm fluff of the sweater and letting Ryou pull a blue and white striped t-shirt over his head.

_ ‘God he's pathetic.’ _

_ ‘You're just being needlessly mean now.’  _ Ryou snapped. “Let's get you comfortable.” he switched gears when addressing Atem, helping him to stand up and start to walk towards his bedroom.

Atem allowed himself to be led silently, sitting on the edge of the bed as Ryou fussed over him, mindlessly kicking his shoes and socks off. Laying back in the bed he gave a small groan. “I feel like ass.”

Ryou chuckled. “Yes, that is generally what sick feels like.” Sitting next to Atem he laid a hand on his forehead gently, assessing how bad off he was. Hopefully a night's rest would do the trick. “You think you can get to sleep?”

Atem nodded, pushing further into the pillow. Ryou sat next to him, figuring he’d get up after Atem passed out. Work on some Monster World campaign. He didn’t expect to doze off next to him, resting his head above where he was sleeping.

When morning came Atem was still there, much more There in fact. Ryou woke up to him sitting up from bed, stretching. “Mmmm… what… happened last night?” he mumbled, looking around. Had he ever been in Ryou’s room?

Ryou yawned, stretching as he struggled to process what Atem had asked. “G’morning.” he felt achey, no doubt from falling asleep in such a strange position. “You feel better?”

“Uh… yes.” he still didn’t know exactly what he was feeling better from, but he definitely didn’t feel bad if he had previously. “Is there a… reason I’m wearing your clothes?” Atem asked.

Ryou stood, stretching again. He hadn’t gotten a chance to take his binder off before bed and now he was really suffering for it. “Oh, uh… You said you were too hot in the sweater. So I tried to find something better for you to sleep in. Are you hungry?” Atem’s stomach answered before he could, letting out a loud grumble. Ryou laughed, smiling. “I guess I’ll make breakfast.”

“Uh… I could make breakfast.” Atem spoke quickly before Ryou could get out of the room. “Since you’ve already taken care of me, it seems.” He wasn’t used to people taking care of him. He wasn’t sure how to make up for the inconvenience.

“How about we make something together?” Ryou offered as a compromise.

Atem considered it, finally conceding as he opened the bedroom door. “Yeah, okay.”

Before Ryou could follow though his feet fell out from under him, falling back into bed with a dizzy groan.

Atem twisted back around, dashing to the bed. “Ryou? What's wrong?”

Ryou laughed softly. “I think you got me sick.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short note at the end here guys to say don't sleep in a binder lmao. Or if you do accidentally fall asleep in one the first thing you should do in the morning is take it off. Ryou isnt very good at self care.


End file.
